1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus which readily allows securely installing or removing a data storage device to or from a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in the enclosure of a typical portable computer, there is a hard disk drive (HDD) mounted therein. There are many ways to secure the HDD in the enclosure. One way is by inserting a connector of the HDD into a socket of a motherboard of the portable computer. When assembling the HDD, users need to push the HDD into the enclosure of the portable computer until the connector of the HDD is inserted into the socket of the motherboard. However, strength of the users is not easily controlled. When the users apply too much strength when pushing the HDD, the connector and the socket may be damaged. Contrarily, when the users apply too little strength pushing HDD, a good connection of the connector of the HDD with the socket may not occur, which would influence data transmission between the HDD and the motherboard.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which readily allows securely installing or removing a data storage device to or from a computer enclosure.